


Volleyball

by late_night



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Genesis wants to play volleyball and Cloud does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> Just a test run. I just created an account and I posted this story on fanfiction.net months ago.

“Come one Cloudy! Plleeaassee!”

“No.”

Genesis Rhapsodos stood over the cadet with blond hair, arms crossed and a little bit of a pout on his face, not that he’d ever admit that. In his hands, he was spinning a volleyball. The blond haired cadet with blue eyes looked at him with a ‘are you serious’ look on his face, and was absolutely not going to give into his boyfriend’s demands.

“Why not?” Genesis asked after a 2 minute stare contest.

“Gen, I’ve never so much as touched a volleyball in my life, so what makes you think I know how to play the game?” Cloud countered.

“It’s not hard, I’ll teach you,” Genesis offered, he’d be damned if he let Cloud leave the beaches of Costa del Sol without knowing how to play volleyball.

“It’s too hot,” Cloud said.

“it’s Costa del Sol, of course it’s hot,” Genesis said. “Time to step into the sun Cloud.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Come on,” Genesis said. “One game. I’ll teach you how to play, then one game at least.”

Cloud sighed, he had a feeling he would not win this fight. Finally, he got up and sent a half-glare towards Genesis.

“One game, then I am done.”

Genesis grinned with happiness before grabbing Cloud’s arm and hauling him towards the volleyball court that was set up a little bit down the beach.

After teaching him the basics of the game, Genesis came to the conclusion that, despite what he said, Cloud was actually pretty good for a beginner.

Genesis also decided that, he was a way better at setting than he was at bumping. And that he was a real powerhouse when he wanted to be.

Then he noticed 3 Turks by the court. Reno and Rude along with Cissnei.

“Come on Cissnei!”

“I don’t have another player!”

“Then find one!”  
Reno then plopped onto the sand and looked at Cissnei expectantly.

Cissnei glared at Reno before semi stomping off.

Surveying the beach, she noticed Genesis and Cloud, who were passing a volleyball back and forth.

More importantly, she noticed Cloud’s setting. I need that kid. She thought.

“Hey!” she called, sprinting towards them.

Genesis caught the ball and looked over towards the Turk.

“Yes Turk?” he said, a little bit of snarl seeping into his voice.

“You, blondie, want to play a game with me, Reno and Rude?” Cissnei offered. “You’ll be on my team.”

“Uhh, sure,” Cloud agreed hesitantly, looking at Cissnei who had red hair and was wearing a yellow bikini.

“Great!”

Cloud then found himself being hauled across the beach once again.

“Genesis,” a voice said from behind the redhead who was watching the very intense game of volleyball.

By now, the 4 on the court had gathered a crowd.

Genesis turned to see Angeal with Zack behind him.

“Hello Angeal,” Genesis said.

“Cloudy plays volleyball?” Zack asked, looking at the game.

“As of today he does,” Genesis said proudly before dramatically adding “They grow up so fast!”

Then , said crowd that had gathered cheered. The three 1st Class SOLDIERs looked over.

Cissnei and Cloud had won.

Reno and Rude shook hands with Cissnei and Cloud with the choruses of “Good game” coming from both sides.

Soon after the people in the crowd shouted their congratulations at Cissnei and Cloud, everyone dispersed, continuing on with their days.

The 3 Turks left and Cloud rejoined Genesis by a pier, Angeal and Zack smiled at him.

Well, Angeal smiled and Zack tackled him to the ground.

“That was so cool Spikey!”

“I’m sure it was Zack,” Cloud said, still grinning from the game.

“Pup,” Angeal said. “We need to go.”

Angeal and Zack then returned to their hotel, leaving Cloud and Genesis alone.

“That was great Cloud,” Genesis said, sitting on the edge of the pier. Cloud sat next to him and let Genesis wrap him arms around him and kiss him constantly.  
Cloud then curled up closer to Genesis and they both sat and watched the sun set over the horizon.


End file.
